Softer Side
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: (UPDATED: 040405) It's Sasuke's turn to reveal... and heal.
1. Naruto's Exposition

**Softer Side**   
By: FiendisHSerapH 

**NARUTO'S EXPOSITION**

"Naruto, what have you been up to last night? You look so sleepy." Kakashi-sensei interrogated me after hearing me yawn loudly for the fifth time.   
"I was just busy---" There went another loud one, "--- busy looking around." My eyes failed to stay up so I blinked them again.   
"What were you looking at then?" He further inquired. I dared not to answer. Knowing how to shut up at the right time, I just snapped my mouth shut and let my feet prod on the earthen ground. It's been almost two hours since we walked down this vast forest named Kiokugaishin. Sasuke was leading the way, trailed along by Sakura (she always does anyway), followed by our sensei, and last but not the least, me, the fifth Hokage... or so I call myself. Tee-hee. 

It was a sunny morning perfect for eating my favorite ramen, and that's the exact reason why I'm happy today. Kakashi-sensei will cook ramen for all of us after this walk! Let's just hope it'll turn out good, for if it won't... better get his chakra ready. We'll have a one-on-one ma--- 

"**Naruto, look out!**" 

It was too late when I heard the warning. A loud thump registered on my ears and throbbing pain marked on my forehead. Well, what do you know? I bumped on a tree. Stupid me.   
"Naruto, you shouldn't have walked while you're sleeping." the one-eyed ninja placed a hand on his forehead.   
"_Demo, sensei_! I want ramen!" I looked up at them. Sakura again had this "_baka..._" look on me, adn Sasuke was there... u-uh?   
"Get up, dobe." He stretched out his hand, eyeing me impatiently. 

Those eyes...   
Those hands... 

_Black orbs fixated on blue ones, locking up with them as movement never ceased. Pale hands carefully cupped a tear-stricken face as his lips set comforting words free. _

"Hush now... I just want you to smile for me tonight." 

"What are you waiting for?" The lone wolf of our team grunted impatiently. Sasuke's his name, and his call woke me.   
"Why would I accept that? I can stand on my own." My so-called self-sufficient side blasted, but those eyes... was it his chakra? There's something unfamiliar about him today, and maybe it's...   
"Uh." I nodded and reached out for his hand that was offered freely for me to stand up, but I seemed to be heavy that he fell down as well. There, the arrogant moron landed on top of me, his face stopping less than an inch before me. 

ARRGH! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY, IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW! 

"Sasuke? What's going on with you?" Kakashi-sensei ruffled his silvery-white hair. "I noticed that you're **also** out of yourself today. You almost got lost on our path earlier." his chinky eyes then registered wonder and his eyebrows raised about half an inch higher.   
"_Sasuke-kun, daijoubu ka_?" Sakura's green eyes placed worry over our lone wolf's condition, but it seemed to be of no matter for the idiot because... he's still on top of me. Move it, moron! You're suffocating me! 

"Sasuke?" My voice grew angry as he stared... still.   
"Sa-sasuke?" I repeated, my voice wavering. I felt uneasy.   
"Sasuke?"   
"_Daijoubu ka_?" his cold voice murmured.   
"Huh?" My eyebrows twitched in question, too.   
"Are you hurt?" 

_ "Are you hurt?" a breathy voice broke the silence of the darkness. It accompanied worry and fear.   
"__Iie... daijoubu._" A raspy voice replied, muffled by the sheets underneath him. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt." 

"Assure me that you aren't, because I don't want you to be..." 

"You two are weird today." My sight drew our sensei's back with his head swaying from side to side in disbelief. I looked back to the place where we had the "pause". Movement beside me... Sasuke's there, looking down at his feet while he walked. I took a moment to have a sideglance at him. Black marks were right below his eyes, signifying that he hadn't slept well last night... too. His raven-black hair was also somewhat tossed and tangled today. Was he too hurried to wake up, or hadn't he combed his hair well? I decided to break the ice between the two of us, so I reached for my pocket and...   
"_Oi, Sasuke. Hora_," I offered a comb. "Better fix your hair. You seemed to have forgotten about your morning rituals." He looked warily at the brown comb, then back at me. Finally, he grabbed it and fixed his hair, one of his best assets, I daresay. 

_That hair. I've ran my fingers through them, for once..._

A plaguing thought rushed up my mind. I shut my eyes tightly to ward it off, but it only became more rampant. 

_"Assure me you aren't, because I don't want you to be."   
"__Daijoubu ka?_"   
"Why are you... crying?"   
"Hush now... Shhh."   
"I just want you to smile for me tonight." 

"_Sasuke-kun_?" Sakura's mild voice walked in my ears. My eyes flung open as I looked beside me. Sasuke's not there anymore. I turned back to Kakashi-sensei; he seemed to be staring at something somewhere. I followed his gaze until I got at what he's looking at. 

And the scene surprised me. 

I first saw a wounded leg of a young deer, then a hand holding it in place followed as a blue strip was tightly bandaged over it to stop the profuse bleeding. 

Who could have done that?   
Don't tell me it's...?   
Yes, it was he. 

Blank black orbs stared down at the young creature as his right hand patted its small head. I heard Sakura's "Sasuga, Sasuke-kun!" at my right side then sensed Kakashi-sensei's smile at the other. I took a long shot of the scene. If I were a painter, it could be a great subject of art, a best-seller in fact. 

That's Uchiha Sasuke and a side they rarely see.   
It's rare for them, but not for me. 

"_Yamero_." His baritone voice reached our ears as the deer's pinkish tongue swept on his pallid cheek.   
"_Y-Yamero kudasai_." His hands wanted to push the small animal away, but he didn't because he seemed to enjoy the innocent moment. 

A moment where he showed his soft side. 

"_Sasuke-kun, daisuki_!" Sakura, Sasuke's number one fangirl, squealed by our sensei's side. As I've said, she's Sasuke's number one fangirl and she's also the lucky girl who've seen him this way. 

As for me, I never grew tired of seeing it, because it's like a panorama I wished to paint given enough skill. 

Then, from his mask of perpetual seriousness, something unexpected cracked out... 

A smile. 

_ "I think I can't handle this anymore." A sob broke from a raspy-voiced being. "Why can't I be strong just like the two of you? Why do you all underestimate me? Why...?"   
"Sssh..." A deep voice silenced, "Can't you see your strength?" Hands ruffled and smoothened untamed blonde fringes. "Your **inner** strength?"   
"Strength? Are you insulting me?" Fists had their take on a clothing's collar, strangling its owner through it.   
"Are you making fun of me, you moron?" Tears seeped down a tanned cheek. "You don't know what I'm going-"   
A nanosecond later, eyes bulged out as lips claimed his talkative ones... and between the paper-light butterfly kisses, his reply came out; _

"I don't, because I've been observing you, and I know just how you feel..." 

"_Sumimasen._"   
I turned back and was surprised at who said that.   
"May I?" Now the idiot's asking me if he can sit beside me.   
"May I?" he asked again. Moron, can I decline?   
With that thought, I just moved away and gave him free space beside me. The sun was now slightly high above the sky. After about three hours, minus about thirty minutes for musing over our "hero of the day", we're here, enjoying a hot bowl of ramen. Kakashi-sensei did it well, and I berate him for that. 

"Surprised?" his voice questioned. My heart skipped a beat. To tell him frankly, he did just then.   
"At where?" Of course I should ask the reason for the sudden interrogation. That's one of the many things I've learned from Kakashi-sensei: Be cautious.   
"The deer?" I answered my own question after ten seconds but still hinting a cliffhanger. He nodded as his mouth took some noodles. 

Those cheeks again. Given the right time, I could have... 

"Surprised I've let them see **that** side?" he took my time to talk, not allowing me to do so.   
"Idiot, of course! It's not the usual you to..."   
"So you are surprised, aren't you?" Moron! Give me time to talk! But those eyes... were weird today. 

Compared to those blank ones before, it showed expression, and as each second passed, it grew more... 

"Uh, yes." I finally answered just to end the insane talk, between two morons, that is.   
He straightened himself up, placing his empty bowl by his side and asked again, "Ne, do you know who I was reminded of when I saw that deer?"   
Peculiar. The wind blew his raven-black hair, the asset in which I'm mostly fascinated with.   
"Uh... no idea, honestly." I muttered just to answer him despite of my mind's preoccupations.   
He smiled... again. Geesh, quit that, moron! But my funny and sarcastic side came to a halt when I heard his answer. 

"I was reminded of a broken Naruto I saw last night." 

I suddenly felt cold despite of the sunny day and the jacket I wore, which was obviously not fitted for the weather. Instantly, a hand was gently placed atop mine, a hand which had touched me many times I can't remember... 

... last night. 

Then and there, silence ate us. 

** - TBC - **


	2. Development First Movement

**Softer Side**  
By: FiendisHSerapH 

**DEVELOPMENT: FIRST MOVEMENT**

Pale moonlight filtered through the dancing fig trees overhead as it bounced on the wan skin of someone who was spending his sleepless night outside. Pools of void stared up to the skies of midnight blue, adoring the Queen of the night being cradled gently by the feather-like clouds that reflected its light to be diffused to the sleeping world below. These pools blinked shortly as a golden leaf of the fig tree and his raven-colored strand obstructed his view. These pools are no ordinary ones, for these are the eyes owned by the lone survivor of a murdered clan, the eyes of the thirsty avenger named Uchiha Sasuke. 

He walked about, leaves getting suffocated and robbed of their strength with each of his step toward nowhere. With each, he mused around, looking at the scenery he only appreciated once everytime he surveys an area. Truth be told, he never learned how to appreciate beauty around him, for all the time he was too harried to go across these sceneries; too doubtful, too suspicious, too stressed out. He never had a chance to lay back and watch the world evolve and emanate its beauty, and that's what he's grateful for, though secretly, upon teaming up with an average _kunoichi_, Sakura, a cunning yet perverted _jounin_, Kaka-sensei, and a brash loudmouth who turned out to be his so-called rival. 

Naruto. 

And he's the second reason why he is still up until this very moment. He woke up without him on his own bed. He knew that he had sneaked out maybe for a secret training session this very late night and very early morning. He need not to train anymore; he's already strong, and sometimes he feared that one day, he will wake up seeing this dobe beat him down and kick his butt badly in every drill. Besides, he just won't let this idiot get sick due to so much training. Kaka-sensei can't afford medicine and surgery, you know. 

Where is he? 

He presumed he hadn't gone that far, though he admitted that he had mused around for too long, but who knows where he had gone? He made hurried steps that turned a leisurely walk to a brisk one, to a jog, then finally to a sprint, sending golden leaves under his feet flying due to speed. 

Time to fetch that hardhead to sleep. 

He hadn't gone that far when he heard loud, continuous thuds of something hitting against a tree trunk. A woodpecker? The sound was too scattered compared to the sound it makes which is hollow and solid. The rhythm slowed down, disappeared, then resumed. His inner curiosities or perhaps his inquisitive side very much influenced by that whiskered boy enabled, his footsteps quieted upon getting the closest hunch as to where the sound was coming from. He walked silently, trying hard not to let leaves crumple that loud, settled down, and swept a tall bush away from his face. 

What he discovered surprised him. 

He saw that dobe's back standing in front of a tree trunk, but he never assumed that the sound _really_ came from him. Fists stained with scarlet rested beside him, his form hunched and trembling heavily. Moonlight bathed his worn-out body and the chilly dawn air blowing his flaxen strands. Then, with all strength gathered, he intermittently punched the trunk, one hand after the other. _What is he doing?_ the Uchiha thought that it's just a waste of time. He meant that he could have woken him up if he wanted a combat training, but what is he doing using up his chakra by punching a tree? His chakra level's dangerously by that time. In fact, he wondered how he can still manage to stand up and inflict some more damage to the poor tree. Curiosity once more leading him, he jumped in stealth and positioned himself on top of a nearby tree, black orbs now red under the influence of sharingan; watching, wondering, worrying. 

Moans, angry ones, walked in the sharingan user's ears. He never thought that each punch costed him a lot of chakra. Aside from that, it included cursing, words rarely heard from his loud mouth. He knew that this idiot talks loudly, but he would never be this vulgar.... in seen situations at least. Then on the air rose droplets of transparent glistening liquid. At first, he presumed it was sweat, but as he looked closer on his face, there resided a stream of liquid running down his cheeks, down his eyes now tightly shut and trying to contain the pain. He couldn't describe the emotions present even with the mighty sharingan on. He proceeded punching, and upon the landing of his fist on the beaten trunk, dark red blood spurted vehemently, some splashing on his pain-contorted face. 

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" 

That pain-filled scream was a signal for the Uchiha to show himself, jump down the ground and stop the dumb guy's hands from doing any more bloodspill.  
"Naruto..." he breathed deeply, eyes returning to his blank pools, but now having some amount of light - of concern - glowing through it. With that stoppage, the avenger felt the blonde's heavy breathing; deep, tired, about to break any minute.  
"What... are you doing... here?" he saw the azure eyes inch at the corner of his eyes to meet his intruder with a death-like yet exhausted glare.  
"STOP THAT." he replied as firm as steel, hiding any amount of concern his eyes are deeming to show.  
"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CONCEITED BASTARD ANYWAY!" He proceeded punching, energy returning upon stating his heart's sorrowed contents. The avenger was speechless for everything he uttered was true; he had been a conceited bastard all these times, only that he had been ignoring it for his pursuit of power and justice for his perished clan. Sobs still walked on his ears, along with murmurs of mixed emotions, with anger and sorrow being the most dominant. 

_I have tried everything... but I just fall down again.  
Why can't I be as strong as all of you?  
No one ever tried to understand me...  
Why am I so much hated? _

Compelled and stricken to the core by the last few words, his mind was awaken by his action of suddenly grabbing the shaking and bloody fists, wrapping them with his own unabashedly white ones. His head bowed down to the blonde's shoulder now violent with incessant tremor.  
"WHY... WHY... WHY?" the dobe's hand tried to break free but it died down as if his energy was being leeched away by the calm hands gripping it. Succumbing to exhaustion, the weak boy's head bowed down, his tears falling silently to the downy grass underneath their feet. "WHY?" his voice was reduced to a helpless whimper. Hysteria overtook him afterwards. 

"STOP, NARUTO. JUST... STOP." The chilly wind ate his words that are made more as a request than as a command. They were spat out to the trees, echoing them as the clouds covered the Queen's face, leaving ephemeral darkness. The silent and tired lad felt his hands ball up into tight fists again, trembling as energy once again was revived in him. 

"WHY?!" That word was followed by a loud thud, the loudest of them all, as the depressed lad solidly bumped his bare forehead on the trunk, much to the surprise of the black-haired boy who was holding him. He looked closer and was about to stop him forcedly when he noticed fresh blood dripping down from the dobe's tanned face, flowing incessantly from the formed laceration, down to his nose, and once again to the silent earth. 

"Na... NARUTO!" the Uchiha let go of his fists now pallid and eerily cold as the dobe's weight dragged down to the ground. He pulled his head away from the trunk's surface when he noticed three nails poking out of the trunk now stained with blood. He looked at the lad's forehead and he almost shouted to see three holes punctured deeply down his skin... he took his hands gently and also noticed deep punctures, cuts and lacerations on them. He lifted the guy's whole body with his arms and walked under the Queen's returning light. In his mind, he wanted to blame him, scold him with all his might for being so irresponsible with his own self, but he just can't, for he understood him well. Very well. 

Honestly, something inside him revealed that he's the one to be blamed for this. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

**- Part two coming tomorrow or two days from now. Meanwhile, reviews, please! - **


	3. Development Second Movement

**Softer Side**   
By: FiendisHSerapH 

**DEVELOPMENT: SECOND MOVEMENT**

Movement followed as the being lying on a bed turned to meet the light coming from an open space of the room. Blue eyes welcomes the dark as it focused on a black-haired guy turning away from him as if watching something outside. 

"Sa... Sasuke? His voice, now husky upon being over-used, called weakly. Void pools turned to meet azure ones without any words uttered.   
Hands now neatly bandaged brushed past sunny yellow fringes as the owner tossed around, seeing where he was, smelling what he wasn't supposed to inhale and be conscious about. 

"Why am I... on your bed?" he inquired meekly upon recognizing the sterile white sheets tucking him in securely.   
"Kaka-sensei slept on your bed... so I carried you here and..."   
The low voice trailed off as the husky voice's owner sat upright and looked at his cured hands and touched his cured forehead.   
"Why... why did you... stop me?" This time it wasn't angry, just regretful and low, as one may see by the sorrowed look on his face.   
"And... you should be the one sleeping here."   
"No. You need it." Ebony eyes looked away again, wind tossing his hair of the same color. Faint moonlight rendered him mystiquely.   
"You need to rest, too." The form on the bed moved and left a space to his right, eyes looking again at the lad enjoying his solitude. "Sleep now, please?" his eyes sparkled with the moonlight.   
"When had he become this polite?" the boy asked to himself as he jumped down and walked to the bed. "A dobe polite? How crazy can you get?!" 

---------------------------------------------------- 

  
Heat touched heat as two bodies tucked in together under the sheets. The two turned away from each other, spending silence as greatly as possible, yet deep within themselves, each can't help but wonder as to their whereabouts that dawn. Two lips emitted each other's names almost simultaneously. 

"Naruto..." the voice that was heard first by a nanosecond began, "What were you doing outside?" the voice caused a change of air.   
The boy being interrogated shifted, "Just... practising."   
"I saw everything, and I know it wasn't practising." came the straighforward reply that made the air much more suffocating for both of them.   
Bitter silence ruled, and tight gripping of fists in the sheets followed.   
"Tell me, Naruto... what's your problem?" The words felt like water gushing naturally from a faucet, and it felt alien as he said that. 

No reply, but shaking reigned. He shuffled to look back at the person lying beside him, and he's shaking violently... sobs walking on his ears. 

"Na... Naruto?" his hand reached out involuntarily to the trembling shoulder. 

"Why are you... crying?" 

"You... YOU DEFINITELY KNOW NOTHING!" his sobs turned more hysterical, choking and almost drowning. Inside, the sharingan user wanted to scold him for being such a crybaby, but still he can't. He knew when to stop scolding someone... and such time is now. 

"What..." it's now his turn to whisper. "... do you mean?"   
"CAN'T YOU SEE?!" Tear-stricken face turned to him as his hissing scream vent out right on his face. "YOU HAVE **EVERYTHING** I WANTED!" 

That didn't make sense, so he gave a parted mouth as an implied question.   
"EVERYTHING, YOU SEE?" He was so enraged, yellow tuffs of hair masking his now dim eyes. "I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE YOU... BUT I KNOW I CAN'T!" Hysteria taking over him, he wiped his face with one arm, the way a lost child does. Mouth still gaped open, the Uchiha knew what he meant, and he knew he was wrong. 

"WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG JUST LIKE YOU?! I'VE TRIED SO HARD... SO HARD..." he burrowed his face on his hands, not wanting the highly-known genius of their batch to see him grieve like this, though he felt like he was being relieved through this outburst. 

"Why... why can't you see your strength? Your _inner_ strength?" Though hesitant, he still voiced out his deeply-seeded opinion that he shared with no one. He felt something tugging deep in him, probably pity, with some amount of guilt for causing him so much trouble, and surprisingly, concern boling deep, way deep to be unearthed easily. Once again, he was wrong. 

_It's creeping, slowly overtaking him._

"Strength? ARE YOU MAKING AN IDIOT OUT OF ME?!" Harsh words were accentuated with bandaged hands grabbing his bedmate by the collar. Blue eyes grew fiery as he stared into ebony calm and haunting ones, thought not obviously also burning up inside... the ebony pair's owner still stared. Boy, was he beautiful. 

"As I've said you know nothing..." he shook his head side to side, being driven to anger again. "So just sh--" 

_It overtook him._

As quick as sudden, words turned incomprehensible as lips claimed the ones struggling to talk. The blonde's harsh fists on his collar died down into gentle hands landing on the ebony-haired lad's chest. Hands encompassed him, pressing the insecure lad's form to his, trying hard to merge it together to form an invincible body as lips drowned the other one with unspoken promises, pausing gently to wipe off the salty liquid that had slightly evaporated on the tanned cheek. 

"You're wrong... I've been observing you... and I know just what... just what... you feel." as the sentence formed between pauses for catching breaths. 

_ I've seen you try everything. Mind you, you never failed.   
You stood up, and you never sat down.   
Strong? You are strong, Naruto, but you can't see that strength in you.   
Someone did understand you... and I still do.   
You were hated, but I came to love you. _

"Aaaa... Sa... Sasuke." the blond's breathing turned ragged as the pressing of their lips still didn't cease, only coming to know that it was turning more intense as the intrusion of something inside their mouths took place. Shifting of unknown times took place, and tongues slid, swivelled and connected with each other to ignite the fire in them. 

"Why are you... doing this?" he huskily asked as lips roamed down the side of his neck. He always have one like this each time they lie side by side... but he can never deny that this one had turned more intense, more passionate, and more soul-reviving than he could ever imagine. 

"You are... _everything... I wanted_." he revealed in his lowest tone. "I may have nothing: no talents... no skills... no charm... no... family... but I'll be okay... if I... I have you." he breathed in his most-adored smell, then whispered, "_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun_." in his softest tone. 

Tears instantly sprung out of his eyes. He didn't know, but this is the very first time he cried among the countless times the rookie said those three words on a night like this, away from their girl teammate and sensei's sight. 

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..._" Fear of what his future might be being a useless genin gone, he closed his eyes and smiled, even wider than he does upon the sight of ramen. 

"Tell me what you want, Naruto... tell me." he inhaled locking hsi sight with his _rival_. 

Despite the spellbounded moment, he still can remember what his yearnings lack. A little favor won't hurt, will it? 

"Just once, Sasuke-kun..." he began in a requesting tone, fingers gently closing in on the lad's nape. 

"**Just once, let me win**." 

If that would mean his happiness, then he would do it, for the sake of _his happiness_. The reply was an assuring nod, and tears once again overflowed. 

Pale hands cupped the tear-stricken face as his gentle mouth set comforting words ree. 

"Hush now. I just want you to smile for me tonight." 

With that, the blonde knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and beamed yet again. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

** - Reviews, please! MAKE ME HAPPY! :) - **


	4. Sasuke's Recapitulation

**Softer Side**  
by: FiendisHSerapH

**SASUKE'S RECAPITULATION**

It took me a couple of minutes to realize that my hand was still atop his. I felt my cheeks flame as I inched away and turned back to pick my ramen. Another minute was consumed for me to notice that I already finished my meal. Having nothing left to do, I let my orbs glide to his side. He was smiling delicately and lightly blushing as he looked down on his palms that he shuffled uneasily. This is one of the many expressions I've been dying to see of him: so vulnerable, very far from the Naruto he puts up to surpass a day of insecurities and mess-ups. These, I remember, were his very features when I first savored the warmth of his embrace. After a moment, I saw his crystal azure eyes catch mine and with that, the wind gently caressed our hair. In an instant, he smiled, the ethereal smile he wore when he acknowledged my existence, when I gained a friend, and when I did nothing to return the favor.

_That day..._

I ended up staring at my bowl.

* * *

_  
He-ey, isn't that the youngest Uchiha? He's so cool!  
I am sure he's as great as the other Uchihas who have studied here.  
That boy is so handsome!  
Perhaps he's as great as that Uchiha Itachi my parents have been telling me. _

Everyday I walked down the corridor, hearing those comments from the faceless crowd who doesn't know me for who I am. The prestige of my clan overshadowed my uniqueness as me, Sasuke. Kids flock around me like I am a feature of a freak show, trying so hard to introduce themselves, ask some help, or even touch the hem of my shirt. I found the whole activity futile, so I began to return the insensitivity they gave me. I began to build a wall of ice so thick and tall that no one can infiltrate it. I learned how to put a mask of apathy and blankness to whoever comes near. To my surprise, my plan had backfired; they were drawn more by my quiet "charm" as what they call it. That made me sick... in fact, simply being there made me sick. Opposed to what being a popular figure brings, I was not happy at all...

I was never happy... until he came.

My stomach grumbled. My parents have been too busy preparing for brother's three-day mission in the Earth country, too engrossed that they didn't take some time to prepare me a simple lunch. That, compared to his enormous luggage, won't bother, will it? I left our house silently, hurt and jealousy burning inside. Once again, my insides roared. I hid it in shame of others hearing it. My hands hugged my knees as I set a low gaze on the grass. In the middle of my solitude, a loud "HEY THERE!" boomed. I casted my certified dim glare to whoever it was but was taken aback of those gleaming cobalt eyes, the sun-colored hair and a slightly teasing smirk before me. My mouth gaped open.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet?" the raspy voice chimed in curiously.  
"Uh, yeah..." My plan of pushing him away didn't work as I found myself replying to his question. I returned to my tucked position. I sensed his gaze trail to the insignia behind me.  
"He-EY! Aren't you the Uchiha?" His scandalous voice together with an accusing finger played. "You must be so cool, with all those fighting and stuff..."  
I felt my teeth bite my lower lip, then my lips form a pout. "Yes, I am... I am an Uchiha." My lips began to quiver.  
Upon saying that, his pools grew wider in amusement and his lips registered a grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, and uh, what's your name?"  
I drew back my breath as the rare question came out from his mouth. My icy wall began to melt as warmth influenced by his demeanor crept up my cheeks.  
"I am... Sasuke." my eyes were already fixed on his gray shirt.  
"Hey, Sasuke..." my name sounded different when he said it. He looked around cautiously and in one swift move handed me a slightly warm bowl of ramen. I realized that he had been hiding it behind him since he came.  
"It's yours now."  
My fortress crumbled.  
"T-Thank you." I felt my lips twitch up. I never thought it feels so good to smile.  
"So... does it taste good?" He asked, curiosity never leaving his voice.  
"YES." was my lone retort of satisfaction. I continued to eat, but I was also aware of his crystalline eyes never leaving me.  
"You know what?" He suddenly spoke, and my eyes slid to his side. With another impish grin and deep intake of air, he proceeded, "You should smile more often, Sasuke. You look good that way."  
I almost dropped the chopsticks. I stared at my bowl, mind left hanging.  
Unaware of the effects his words had given me, he looked behind us, stood up and instantly ran away.  
"W... wait..."  
He looked back and waved a short goodbye. Once again, I was left alone, but the sun had shone brighter in me than before.

I placed my left hand across my mouth. I found that my cheeks were already flaming extremely.

_

* * *

I must find him._

Those words I mumbled to myself right after dismissal. I walked outside, looking down at my feet and wearing my solemn mask. Eyes were warily staring as if I am some good food to eat. With each of my steps, I recalled his sunny exterior, the way he said my _name_, and the words that made me aware that I was, indeed, still alive. I paused on my tracks as I reached the meadows. The wind played with my hair. In retort, I swept the tendrils away from my face as I scanned the area for that blonde. I saw no... wait, what's that? A group of boys flocked around something. They seemed to be... kicking something. I looked closer and I saw that in the middle of the group lay someone. They're beating him! Evil grins were present on their faces as they seemed to enjoy what they're doing. And that someone was... wait a second, I know that gray shirt! The boy was hugging himself tightly, tucking himself for protection, and he has yellow hair...

_NARUTO!_

What are they doing? Why are they doing that to him? I... I don't understand!  
I heard mocking words escape their lips...  
_You cursed child. Go away, you big piece of crap!_  
I have to stop them. I have to, because he's my friend!

I felt my feet lift my whole body. I was about to run when...  
"Uchiha... err, what's your name again?"  
A hand tightly gripped my left wrist.  
Irritated, I looked back at him. I saw a white puppy poking out of the boy's jacket.  
He's the guy in my class.  
"Yo." He grinned, "Would you mind tagging along? I'm gonna introduce you to the crowd."  
"Wa" My disapproval was cut by my subconscious want to be known, to be identified as me.  
"Come on, they are waiting." his lopsided smile was accompanied by energetic barks from his pet. I set my sight to the oppression going on. Why doesn't he seem to notice that?  
"Hey"  
"Let's hurry up!" He sprinted, pulling me along. I helplessly looked back to the poor boy until thick bushes blocked the scene.

* * *

I limply walked back to the greens, my eyes looking straight to that spot where the harshness to the boy who had become my joy happened. I bit my lower lip as my pools squinted, trying to recall the injustice they... we... I... did to him, to Naruto. In rage and sorrow, I kicked a helpless pebble on my way before running closer to that area. I stood, trailing my sight on the ground until I saw drops of scarlet... blood. I knelt down and let my hand brush over the dried liquid. Through it I felt the intensity of their kicks that landed on his bare back, and their mocking words that scarred his feelings. I looked up... 

_You should smile more often, Sasuke. You look good that way._

Sorry, Naruto. I just can't. Not this time.

* * *

The sun casted faint hues of orange and strong yellows on me as I prodded towards the playground. Metal slides reflected the sun's rays, almost blinding me. See-saws creaked and go-rounds revolved as the breeze blew vehemently, trashing leaves out of its way. And the swings...

I moved towards the front side of the swings as soon as I recognized the boy sitting on the third spot, rocking his seat softly while staring down on his bruises. He paused and looked at my shadow that overlapped with his. Finally, he looked up at me with his right eyelid swollen and his cheeks badly stained with his own blood. He smiled despite the sure pain caused by his ruptured lips and bleeding gums.

"Hi, Sa... suke." His greeting sounded more like a husky whisper. It's evident that he had shed more tears than his sould had allowed him. It struck me; he's trying to be strong at my presence.

_But I can't smile anymore._

My lips trembled and so did my hands. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. I heard myself cream his name, and in one blink, I found myself sobbing on his lap, my arms wrapping around his waist. I heard him gasp.  
"I am... so sorry. I didn't get to protect you from those kids... I didn't save you..."  
A bruised hand gently touched my jaw. I looked up and his smile welcomed me once more. I stared at his crystal orbs. Instantly, I felt secure though hurt.  
"Haven't I told you... to always wear a smile?" He said in his lowest and deliberate manner as his thumb erased my tears. I stopped sobbing, looked at him with eyebrows crossed and lips curved downwards. Impulse dictated me to reach for my pocket, get my handkerchief and dress his bleeding right hand.  
"S-sasuke?" his expression softened. I looked at his gray shirt now decorated with crimson. I imagined his everyday going past these beatings and taunting. Everyday... this is our situation, and our distance that's similar to that of heaven and hell: the loved and the hated. I want to sob again but I held back. I wiped my face with the collar of my shirt, and intoned in my usual calm manner, "You're the one who needs to smile, Naruto. You should..."

Not letting me finish my statement, he hugged me tight. And we cried.

* * *

I felt his smooth skin slide against mine. I noticed his flushed features under me; his fingers drumming lightly against each other in contemplation, his cobalt pools gleaming in the dark.

"But, I've got nothing to offer, Sasuke..."

Drowning his insecurities, I filled his jawline with butterfly kisses. His feather-like whimpers and icy hands on my back raised the fever in me three degrees higher. "You have, Naruto. Plenty, in fact." I finally assured as I dragged my lips to his bare chest.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" my breathy voice broke the silence of the darkness. It accompanied worry and fear.  
"No... I am okay." His raspy voice replied, muffled by the sheets underneath him. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."  
"Then why are you... crying?" His cheeks I've touched as I asked. True enough, it felt damp. Sobs later walked on my ears.  
"I am crying because... I am happy because you're... here... with me."  
"Assure me that you aren't hurt, because I don't want you to be..." came my lone retort.  
Fear reverting to his eyes, he asked in turn, "Why aren't you smiling... back... back then? But now... you've... you've been doing it... of -ah!- ten?" His pauses were for catching up with the rhythm. His hands clamped on my shoulders for support.  
I closed my eyes, his orbs still shining in the dark.  
"You're my only reason to smile, Naruto..." My breaths turned deeper as I snapped my eyes shut. He tightened more around me and I felt him tremble. Seconds later, he chanted my name, acknowledging me and my ability. Spasms cut our coherence of thoughts...  
Blackness reigned afterwards.

* * *

"Why are you blushing hard, Sasuke?"  
I forced my eyes open and almost screamed to see Sir Kakashi's face in front of me.  
"S-s-SIR!" I swear, I looked stupid.  
"Let's leave him, sir. It's just the result of fantasizing over his bunch of FANGIRLS." The familiar raspy voice assaulted. I set an evil glare at the dobe looking away, frowning.

_Hah, Naruto. You're just jealous!_

"Ah alright, alright... let's go back to training, before that feud grows worse." Kaka-sensei lazily swept a hand on his silver hair and walked away, expecting us to follow. But we didn't... Naruto was still there, arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing an expression so grumpy, while I stood staring at him. Within this silence, his voice echoed in my head.

"_Just once, Sasuke... let me win._"

I think I know what to do.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!"

Pandemonium registered in me hearing, and I certainly know where that came from. In reflect, I opened my eyes in a pained fashion and there he was, the dobe of my life, staring at me, frowning and pouting.  
"Sasuke, we've been worrying... a lot." Sakura was beside him, her right hand aiming ot reach out for me, but the loudmouth inched forward and pointed a finger at me.

"You're wasting our time, you know."

"Right, you've been." Kaka-sensei trailed his voice off. "You've been failing many times in our mini-chase, Naruto defeated you two times in our combat... and you've fallen four times from the highest tree I've asked you to mark. Good thing Naruto was there to save your butt all the time."  
"Of course, I am the next Hokage. It's basic that I _should_ be better than anyone else!" Those words erupted from the dobe's mouth as he continued to savor his brilliant moment.  
"Yeah, of course you are. You are the savior who doesn't care about the victim's life. What kind of a rescuer drags the victim's body up the stairs?" Kaka-sensei asked in a mocking manner.  
I brushed my fingers past the aching spot at the back of my head. And I thought he promised me that he'll go gentle with _the act_. No wonder I _really_ lost consciousness...

"Sasuke, are you sick?" The jounin looked at me, and I shook. "No, I am not. Perhaps I am just tired..."  
"Yes, he's tired because he didn't sleep well last night, sir." Naruto sliced in my reason. **Our** reason.  
I saw Kaka-sensei stare at Naruto saying "But you didn't too, Naruto. Now I am wondering what **you two** had been up to."  
I caught a glimpse of Sakura pursing her lips, her eyes flashing something... something that I must know yet she shouldn't.  
"Kaka-sensei, as Naruto said, we're wasting our time. It would be wise if we'll go on with our training." she finally suggested flatly. Naruto and Kaka-sensei nodded, while I smiled in secret.

* * *

I brushed the last thick bush away from my face before seeing the orange dobe's form bathing in the sunset's rays. I walked towards him, and my last three steps made him look back at me. I stood by him as we watched the sun rest behind the thick foliage of the trees. He turned to me and said, "I am sorry. Does your head still hurt?" I heard myself say no. He simply nodded, sighed then turned back. Before he did look away, he reached in and whispered in my ears the words, "Thanks for letting me win..."

Of course I won't let him escape without returning the favor.

I gripped his left wrist and in one quick motion lupped his form towards mine, simultaneously diving my lips onto his. His hands in turn latched behind my neck to make me lean more to him. Within my shallow breaths, I replied, "Youve been winning, Naruto... you've won me." I glimpsed at his eyes turning watery. I dried it using my thumb as I commented, "You crybaby."

Just then when I looked up, I saw a pale-stricken Sakura with eyes and mouth wide open. By her feet lay toppled ramen bowls. _I knew it... she knew it, too._ Wanting to make her feel more awkward upon being there, I pressed my lips against Narut's neck sending my orange-clad joy off into a chain of pleasure and whimpers. After doing that, I was aware that she already scurried off, probably due to extreme disgust and jealousy.  
I broke my movements, leaving Naruto agape. After a moment, I let go.  
"Sasuke, where are you going?"  
After framing his face with my fingers and sealing his lips with another kiss, I ran off without any reply.

_It's about time to break her fangirl attempts on me._

On the bend leading to the further expanse of greens, I saw her off-guard. She looked at me, her brows meeting and her expression bitter. I have noticed that although wearing that furious face, she had cried. It's quite amusing how she did that quickly.

"Are you..." Her voice stern and eyes narrowing, she asked.  
"You and Naruto... are you... lovers?"  
The question I've been expecting of her has finally come.  
I don't know what pushed me, but I put on my certified smirk, the one I use to annoy my enemies.

Throbbing pain instantly registered on my left cheek.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:  
**HAH! After almost five months of hiatus, I am baaack. I told you I'll be back no matter what! I've decided to make Intimacy a part of this fic, because this fic has already escalated the _sensuality scale_. So... liked it? Hated it? Hated my return? Oh well, please comment!


End file.
